


A day in the life of Changki

by samajamo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changki for life, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Relationship Goals, THE CUTEST, changki, soft, theyre so adorable im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajamo/pseuds/samajamo
Summary: Just Changki being goals





	A day in the life of Changki

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while being on my period, being a sensitive bitch, hoping that i find someone like this in the future so please enjoy uwu

Its been a long day, it really has, but it was beautiful.

Changkyun woke up at 3am, carefully he had gotten up trying not to wake up his boyfriend who was still sleeping. As silent as possible he gathered his stuff and went to the bathroom, quickly getting ready for work. 

Hes a nurse in the theit cities hospital. Now that its Winter the emergency room is always flooded with people who thought it would be a good idea to ride a bike eventhough the streets are full of snow and ice.

Its one of the strongest Winter that was ever recorded in South Korea. It had been snowing over weeks, temperatures constantly dropping causing the snow to stay. Eventhough this weather had a lot of disadvantages, Changkyun loved it.

Snow always had something pure, something calming. So white, untainted and simply beautiful. 

Three weeks ago when the first snow has started to fall, Changkyun had dragged Kihyun outside, jumping around and smiling over his whole face. His Boyfriend just stood still back then, watching over his precious Changkyun jumping around like a little kid, trying to catch a snowflake.

"That brings you luck Kihyun, you should try it too" he had said and the other boy had only chuckled at Changkyuns fascination over snow and winter in general.

Last week he had dragged Kihyun out to go ice skating. They had a lot of fun or more like Changkyun had fun watching Kihyun falling down repeatly and cursing under his breath. In the end he helped him to do it right and they had actually enjoyed their time. 

Now where the emergency room was flooded they didnt get the chance to spend time together. Changkyun has to work starting from 4am till late evening since the hospital is lacking staff but definitely not patients. 

Kihyun on the other side was a kindergarten teacher. Due to the weather, less kids came since their parents used the chance to do a lot of activities in the snow with their kids, because everyone knows kids love snow. 

He often finished work earlier these days and was the one who cleans up their apartment, washes the dishes and does the laundy. Not that he was complaining about it though, he loved cleaning and his lovely boyfriend was working hard helping other people. It was just hard not seeing him a lot. He came home late and falls asleep almost immidiately only to wake up early again to go to work and everyone could see that he is super exhausted from all that. He had talked about that with Changkyun but Changkyun had no success with his boss granting him a short holiday to finally relax a bit and spend time with his boyfriend.

Changkyun smiled back at that talk bitterly. He felt so bad not being able to spend time with the person he loved the most. It wasnt always that hard.

They first met in school, high school to be exact. Mutual friends had introduced them to each other, knowing both of them were single. They werent planing to fall for each other. Changkyun and Kihyun knew from the start that their friends were trying to set them up so they both were refusing to actually get to know each other. 

Until one day they were kinda forced to. It was the day of the music festival of their school. Both of them had volunteered to help cleaning up once the festival was over but after they entered one of the rooms to store the bass boxes, the janitor accidently locked them inside. Being trapped inside some random room with Kihyun made Changkyun to finally talk to him. And yes they talked, a lot. A lot more than they expected to. They talked about their lifes, hobbies, their stupid friends and much more which made them become close. 

They started out as friends but Changkyun quickly noticed that there was more, more feelings for the other boy, too many to be classified as friendly feelings. He adored Kihyun and that didnt decreased when he got to know him better. 

Kihyun was fascinating to him.

He was incredibly caring, always making sure that everyone feels comfortable with him.

He is a great cook. Changkyun remembers the first time he came over to Kihyuns family and he cooked him Spaghetti. That sounds pretty lame but those were the best Spaghetti Changkyun had ever eaten. 

Both of them loved movies, so they started to meet up to watch movies. They laughed, cried, screamed together and somehow one day ended up cuddling. It was during a horror movie and Changkyun suddenly got hella scared so he hid in Kihyuns arms. The older one just chuckled and pulled him close. They ended up falling asleep in that position.

But it took them several month after that incident to actually confess to each other. Changkyun was simply afraid of ruining the great thing he had with Kihyun, making things awkward if the other doesnt share his feelings.

Changkyun remembers the day they became a couple clearly. It was a light summer day, they were out at a lonely lake watching the sun set behind the trees which surrounded the beautiful lake. 

Kihyun had made the first step. He first talked about their friendship and then somehow ended up telling him he likes Changkyun more than a friend. That he was afraid to destroy their friendship with that confession but he just had to do it.

Changkyun, the baby he is, started crying making Kihyun panic but gladly he could say those words through his sobbing and mumbling clearly  
"I like you too"   
Kihyun immidiately relaxed after that pulling Changkyun close, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead. After a while Changkyun had calmed down, staring at his opponent with big eyes.

"Y-You really like me back? Me?" he says with a still pretty shaky voice.

"Yes you idiot" Kihyun reponds before softly pecking Changkyuns lips.

And that was the start of their relationship. 

Changkyun is still amazed that they are still together, that everytime they kiss it feels like the first time. 

Now 10 years later, they matured a lot but their love hasnt changed. They are still head over heels about each other and Changkyun couldnt imagine his life without Kihyun anymore.

With those memories he even survives those really exhausting work days. Today was an especially hard one. A big car accident happened in another city but they are the only hospital in the area so they bring the victims to his hospital. It took hours to stabilize them, but Changkyun would never complain about saving someone elses life. 

At 11pm he finally leaves the hospital and carefully drives home. The lights are out when he arrives. A slight wave of dissapointment overcomes him since Kihyun normally waits for him to arrive. But as he enters the kitchen, a little candle is lighting up the dark room.  
His precious boyfriend is sitting at the table, with a whole food feast waiting for him. Changkyun smiles, his eyes get watery. 

God what did he do to deserve such an amazing human being. 

Kihyun immidiately gets up hugging him. 

"Whats wrong baby?"

"I just love you so much" Changkyun sobs in his boyfriends tshirt.

KIhyun smiles and carresses his boyfriend back while he is still sobbing into his tshirt.

"I love you too my Angel" he whispers into Changkyuns ears "And now lets eat, we dont want the food to get cold right?"

Changkyun nods and they both sit down at the table. Kihyun only prepared his boyfriends favorites to he can fully enjoy everything. He must be worn out from the day if he starts crying at this little gesture. He really hopes that Changkyun can get some days off soon so they can go on a mini trip together. Just them two. Yes he would really love to do that.

After they finish eating, Kihyun cleans up everything while Changkyun is showering.

"I would have helped you Kihyun. You didnt have to do that all yourself" his boyfriend says, freshly showered and hugging him from the back.

"You know I dont have a problem with that Changkyun. Come one lets go to sleep silly. You have to get up early tomorrow"

As they lay down Changkyun snuggles himself tightly against Kihyun.

"You know i often wonder what i did to deserve you" he whispers against Kihyuns chest.

"You deserve the world Changkyun. You are my world" he says and pulls Changkyun even tighter in his embrance before they both slowly drift away to sleep.


End file.
